Reptilian mishaps
by OryHarai
Summary: "Cuando su amante obtiene una mascota, sin duda afectará su vida... Chack Calificación T para el lenguaje" -TRADUCIDO CON PERMISO DE LA AUTORA-


_**Este fic es propiedad de **_**Ikisusi**_**.**_

_**La idea se le dio cuando hizo el dibujo en DA. quize volver a buscar la imagen pero me dice que la pagina ya no existe :/**_

_**Xiaolin Showdown ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **_

_**TRADUCIDO CON EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL.**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Spicer. Explícate. Ahora."

El gruñido apenas hizo que el gótico pelirrojo levantara la vista de la pila de metal, circuitos y cables de algún tipo de maquinaria que aún no había acabado. Jack confundido, preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho mal esta vez o mejor dicho; molesto consideró la presencia del inmortal príncipe Heylin.

"Hmm…. ¿Que se supone que tengo que explicar, Chase?

Los ojos dorados del inmortal miraron a Jack, luego haciendo un gesto hacia la causa de su desdén "eso", dijo Chase mientras observaba el gran territorio apartado en el laboratorio de Jack. La construcción era tan grande que fácilmente podría contener a cinco personas adultas ahí dentro y darle especio para moverse libremente si no hubiera sido repleto de plantas para darle una sensación selvática, mientras luces-UV iluminaban las plantas y un gran depósito de agua en la parte inferior del lugar.

Jack abandono su trabajo y fue hacia el señor de la guerra que estaba mirando a un reptil de aproximadamente dos pies de largo, que miraba perezosamente hacia el inmortal mientras descansaba en la rama de un árbol dentro de su territorio. El auto proclamado Joven genio del mal no podía dejar de sonreír y abrió la puerta de cristal dando un paso dentro y levantando cuidadosamente a la criatura escamosa en sus brazos y girándose de nuevo al señor de la guerra.

"¡Es la cosa más cool!" Exclamo Jack mostrándole el animal a su amante "Es una iguana verde, viene de…"

"¡Yo sé lo que es!" Interrumpió chase "Lo que quiero saber es porque la tienes"

"EL, chase, no es un ELLA" Corrigió Jack y se ganó una mirada mordaz, diciendo que debía de decir toda la verdad de una vez. "Es… bueno Mamá y Papá lo compraron para mí. Supongo que tuvieron esa idea para compensar su constante ausencia y decidieron darme una mascota para que, cito textualmente: No me sintiera solo en casa y tuviera un poco de compañía que respirara a diferencia de mis robots."

"¿Y te dieron una iguana? Creo que los padres normalmente dan a sus hijos un animal doméstico como un cachorro o un gato ante tal ocasión." Dijo el Príncipe Heylin mirando al animal verdoso que al parecer estaba disfrutando de que Jack empezara a rascar la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ojos redondos ligeramente abiertos, mientras la iguana descansaba en la túnica de cuero negro de Jack. Larga cola colgando, brazo y garras afiladas apoyadas en las mangas de su propietario.

"…. Eh, yo pude haberle mencionado a mis padres que tenía algunos encuentros con reptiles por teléfono..." Jack sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose cuando observo la cara de chase pues parecía captar el mensaje. "Y yo realmente nunca he sido fan de los perros o cualquier cosa peluda."

'Nunca tuviste una mascota antes y vas directamente a la especia de reptiles que son probablemente más difíciles de cuidar ¿he?, Maravillosa estrategia Spicer". Cometo el señor de la guerra.

"¡Hey! Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo Chase" Se defendió el albino. "¡He leído una montaña de libros y contacté con personas que estudian a estos chicos! Vamos dame algo de crédito…"

El inmortal suspiro profundamente, estiro su brazo y acaricio las hebras rojizas de su consorte. "Mis disculpas Jack, Me sorprende que usted tenga una mascota en su posesión cuando no ha tenido muchas suerte con los del reino animal en el pasado."

Jack parpadeo "¿He?"

"¿Debo recordarle de una manada de reptiles prehistóricos en miniatura o cierta o cierta ave?"

"Gah" Jack hizo una mueca. "Hablo de criarlos… en mi defensa, el Sr. Zilla no es resucitado de un charco de aceite de los Shen Gong Wus o ser mágico al servicio de un frijol endemoniado, solo es una iguana común y corriente."

"Sacado de una feri… espera ¿Mr. Zilla?"

"¡Ese es su nombre!" Exclamo Jack "habría sido un cliché nombrarlo Godzilla, así que sólo lo abrevie un poco''.

Chase no lo pudo evitar. Sólo tenía que verse como un adolescente que acababa de perder la cabeza para elegir tal nombre... idiota.

Ajeno a la mirada de Chase, Jack se volvió a su iguana para sostenerlo con sus manos hasta su rostro y lo beso… en el hocico. "Además a él le gusta ese nombre ¿No es cierto Sr. Zilla? Si lo es, si lo es. Eres la iguana más atractiva de este mundo ¿no?"

Enfadado de ver a su amante tan cariñoso con otro reptil que no fuera él provoco la molestia del señor de la guerra. No le preocupaba que su consorte tuviera un lagarto, era un animal corriente y nada más. Pero sus instintos territoriales de dragón fueron estallados cuando ese maldito lagarto lamio la punta de la nariz de Jack viendo las gestos del propietario.

"Aww… ¿No es algo impresionante? Alguien se ha ganado un plato de mango fresco." Jack sonrió y puso a su iguana en su territorio cerrando la puerta para que no se Saliera.

"Vuelvo en un minuto." Jack salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras gritaba por encima de su hombro. "Ustedes dos deberían conocerse mejor, probablemente tengan algo en común… Ya saben ambos son lagartos."

La risa del albino desapareció del laboratorio dejando a dos seres escamosos solos.

Volviendo los ojos de su amante en retirada, chase observo con hostilidad a la iguana sentada en su territorio.

"¿Te das cuenta de que no hay espacio para dos reptiles en la vida de Jack verdad?

El Sr. Zilla asintió y dejo escapar un silbido bajo como respuesta.

"Hmm… ¿entonces será una guerra?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien pues este fic me gusto porque pues se me hizo gracioso que chase se sintiera celoso de un lagarto (?) Ya saben instintos de dragón... xD

Gracias por leer!


End file.
